warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gift
This story is about a litter of kits who were born with special powers. I knew it. I knew when I saw them they'd be special, that they'd be powerful. I shall stand proud, and the prophecy would be true. That they'd have special gifts, given to them by the stars themselves when they were conceived. Hopefully it'll last forever, their powers, but I remain uncertain to tell them or not. They will keep memory, the unwanted bloodshed they'll cause, the peace they will bring down on the dove's gentle wing. Because with every hero, there's a villain. And then the hero with defeat the villain, bring peace once and for all. Or maybe not. . . Prologue "Congratulations!" a speckled gray she-cat mewed delightfully, "You have three healthy kits!" A dappled silver queen lolled her head back in exhaustion, and let out a quiet murmer. Three tiny kits suckled at her belly; a gray she-cat with curled black stripes like vines, another was fiery ginger with flame patterns on his haunches, and the other was a wiry, dusky brown she-cat. "Welcome to MarshClan, my kits." the queen whispered to the tiny scraps of fur. "You can come in now, Northwind!" the speckled she-cat called. She dipped her head to the dappled queen, pushing a bundle of leaves toward her, "Here, Runningrain. Eat these borage leaves. They'll help your milk to come." "Thanks, Silverspeck." A huge, pure-white tom with broad shoulders and pale amber eyes pushed through the brambles. He let out a long, loud purr at the sight of the small scraps of fur. He nuzzled the queen. "What should we name them?" Runningrain asked. Northwind gazed down at his kits, studying each one carefully. "I think we should name that fiery ginger one Firekit," he announced. Then gazed at the dusky brown she-kit. "And maybe that one Robinkit." Runningrain nodded in agreement. She then looked down at her only nameless kit, "I would like to name that kit Ivykit. She has stripes like Ivy tendrils." Northwind nodded, placing a lick on his mate's forhead, "I love you," he mewed softly. Runningrain purred, "I love you too." Chapter 1 "I bet you five mousetails you can't catch me!" I fiery pelt raced across the clearing, followed by a pale gray-and-black-striped pelt that was only a blur. Another clump of brown fur followed swiftly behind. "You aren't getting away this time, Firepaw!" the gray she-cat called. The brown she-cat slowed to a halt and skidded on the sodden, leafy floor, "Wait, Ivypaw! You're going to---" She was cut of by a loud screech that was cut of by a snap. The brown she-cat raced toward Ivypaw, who was lying in the thorn barrier limply. "Ivypaw!" Firepaw shrieked, pounding back to the tangle of thorns. He sniffed the pale apprentice, and let out a sigh of relief as Ivypaw gasped for breath and leaped to her paws, spitting out a clump of thorns and leaves. "I thought you were dead!" the brown she-cat wailed. Her mouth gaped open in shock at the sight of the trampled barrier. She felt hot with embarassment as many pairs of eyes were burning hot on het pelt. Firepaw butted his sister with his head, "Good thing she isn't, Robinpaw." You think? ''she retorted silently. She swiped her fiery brother in the shoulder and he staggered over, then finally toppling over into the stream. Mud clung to his sodden ginger fur. "You owe me five mousetails," Robinpaw let out triumphant mew. He glared at her. Ivypaw staggered into the clearing, first tipping over one way, then toppling the next, until she finally slumped down beside a pile of fresh-kill. Firepaw dashed in beside her, quickley followed by Robinpaw. "What in the name of StarClan happened?" a low, stern growl sounded behind them. Robinpaw whirled around to be face to face with a dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes. She recognized him as Icestorm; Ivypaw's mentor. Firepaw spat out a thorn that was tangled in his littermate's fur, "We were just playing---" "I don't care if you were '''just playing!'" he interrupted, "Now you will fix the thorn barrier! And make sure there are no holes!" Robinpaw's head drooped, "Fine. . ." she sighed angrily, stomping away. She glared at her brother with a look that said "This is your fault!" Firepaw glared at her back and followed her. Ivypaw stumbled to the medicine den, spinning along the way before finally slumping to the ground. Her breath came in hoarse, shallow breaths. Silverspeck exploded out of the medicine den and bent down over her, a leaf-wrap of herbs in her jaws. . . . "Ouch!" After a whole day of restoring and reinforcing the thorn barrier, Firepaw had managed to get a whole pawful of thorns stuck in his pelt. "Keep still!" Robinpaw ordered sternly. "But it hurts!" he protested. "Well, that's not my problem, is it?" she snapped. She plucked out a thorn with her teeth, and her flinched. She rolled her eyes. The sun sunk and was finally swallowed up by the trees, the ky a dark blue. Star twinkled in the sky, dancing on the surface of the stream. Robinpaw slumped into her nest, her eyes lolling with sleep. She tucked her nose under her tail and let the quiet snoring of her littlermates lull her to sleep.